


curse of the girl-boner

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: NakaMassu, and Maru’s hard life.





	curse of the girl-boner

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s not common for Maru to show up at Massu’s place first thing in the morning, albeit very reluctantly and usually at _least_ twenty minutes late. Maru would be late to his own funeral, Massu likes to joke, but he still arrives early in the day, sometimes even before the sun rises, because Massu is a morning person and often has his to-do list done by the time “normal human beings” – according to Maru – roll out of bed.

But every time Massu greets Maru on the other side of his door, he is always, always a boy.

If Massu hadn’t already been awake for two hours, he’d think his eyes were playing tricks on him. It’s definitely Maru standing in front of him, just a lot shorter and… softer. Where there had been sharp angles, there are now curves. Those are definitely lumps Maru’s hiding by folding thin arms over his – her? – chest, but the eyes and nose are exactly the same and Massu knows instantly that it’s Maru.

“I don’t know what happened,” Maru says quickly, and his voice is even feminine. “But the other guys won’t stop trying to molest me.”

Massu blinks. “How is that different from any other time?”

Sighing, Maru stands in the doorway with his hands on his hips. “Can I _please_ stay here?”

All Massu can do is nod, still bewildered by the female version of his best friend in classic bitch pose. “Of course. I’ll just move to the couch -”

“What? No.” Maru breezes past him, the scent of his usual shampoo more potent on his longer hair. “We can share your bed like we always do. I trust _you_ not to do anything inappropriate to me.”

Massu almost laughs. Little does Maru know, this is the best way for him to avoid any possible inappropriateness. As Tegoshi once said, Massu hasn’t had pussy since pussy had him, which is true even if that word makes Massu cringe. It’s ironic that Massu’s the one who digs guys when Tegoshi dresses like a girl for a living, but Massu doesn’t question these things. The only reason Tegoshi knows is because he makes a _really convincing_ girl, and it turns Massu off more than usual while every other man they know gets all fucked up over it. He’s pretty sure Ryo’s actually had sex with Tegoshi and claims it’s not gay since he was wearing a skirt.

Anyway. Hanging out with Maru the girl isn’t that much different than Maru the boy, except that his clothes fit weird and he’s a tad more irritable. Massu’s used to Tegoshi, though, so it’s easy to adjust to. They watch daytime TV and eat meat buns and Massu makes Maru put on like six shirts before they go out. (“No wonder they’re interested, you’re all pointy,” Massu told him, and Maru flushed crimson for an hour.)

“Are you sure we should be seen in public together?” Maru asks carefully as they walk down the street on an impromptu shopping trip (regular shopping, not Christmas – Massu had that shit done in July). “I wouldn’t want you to get Friday’d.”

Massu snorts. “That would be a first. I’m starting to think everyone thinks I’m asexual.”

“Aren’t you?” Maru trolls, and Massu punches him in the arm. “Hey, you’re not supposed to hit girls.”

“You’re not a girl,” Massu shoots back. “You just have girl parts.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Maru replies, and Massu has to hold back a laugh. “They’re so annoying. I don’t know how girls deal with this every day.”

“With what?” Massu asks conversationally, eyeing the window display of a clothing store. Lots of bright colors and patterns – just his style.

“With being turned on every time the fucking wind blows,” Maru grumbles. “It’s like walking around with a constant girl-boner. Impossible.”

Massu turns to look at him. “Did you just say ‘girl-boner’?”

“That’s what it feels like.” Maru shivers and hugs himself. “I think it’s because I don’t have a bra. All of the material rubs and it’s like… frustrating.”

Biting his lip, Massu tries not to let his amusement show. “Maybe I should take you to the porn store.”

“What? No!” Maru exclaims, and Massu can’t help it, he bursts out laughing and has to lean against the wall to keep from doubling over. “You are the worst friend ever.”

“At least I’m not trying to fuck you!” Massu hisses, still overcome by hysterics and he checks the time on his phone, then returns to Maru to see him looking sheepish. “Or is that what you want now…”

Maru has the decency to turn away, walking briskly down the sidewalk while talking loudly about where they should go for dinner, and Massu jogs to catch up to him before they can cause a scene. He slings his arm around Maru’s shoulders, laughing at the way he tenses, at least until Maru shrugs out of his grasp and storms off.

“Sorry,” Massu mutters. “Maybe you should go to one of your band mates after all. It will make you feel better, right?”

Now he’s the one being laughed at. “You really don’t know anything about girls, do you?”

“How would I?” Massu replies. “The closest I’ve been to one is my sister and Tegoshi. In fact, shit like this is the exact reason why I don’t mess with them. Too many mind games. Men are direct. Just fucking tell me what you want from me already.”

Maru looks a little like a deer in headlights, albeit a really aroused one, and Massu doesn’t blame him. He’s never raised his voice like that to Maru before – he’s never needed to. He’s about to apologize when Maru walks right up to him, stands tall (which is still several inches below Massu when he’d been taller than him before), and takes a deep breath.

“I’m ashamed and humiliated and I hate my life right now because all I can think about is how goddamn hot you are and… stuff,” Maru gets out, looking like he wants to jump Massu’s bones and crawl into a hole and die at the same time.

“This is awkward,” Massu states the obvious as he shoves his hands into his pockets and rocks back and forth on his heels.

Maru rolls his eyes. “Tell me about it.”

“No, I mean.” Now Massu’s taking a breath, and Maru’s expression relaxes into one of confusion as he watches Massu expectantly. “I can’t help you out.”

“I don’t want you to,” Maru rushes to say. “I couldn’t… that is, it would be… _ugh_ , now I’m thinking about it.”

Massu grabs him by the shoulders and stares into his heated eyes. “I can’t help you out because I’m not at all interested in girls. To be completely honest, they gross me out. I’m sorry.”

“Really?” Maru asks, presumably forgetting his own discomfort in favor of this brand new information. “I never noticed… oh god, I’m the worst best friend -”

“I don’t exactly exude gay pheromones or anything,” Massu cuts him off. “I’d hardly expect you to notice, don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re a great best friend.”

Maru smiles and Massu has to admit he’s kind of pretty, but that’s probably due to his face being basically the same. Massu has always found Maru attractive, just off limits. Even now, all bundled up with his hair under a hat, Massu can trick himself into seeing Maru as a boy, and suddenly the unadulterated lust in his eyes is much more enticing.

“Let’s get take-out and go home – your home,” Maru interrupts his thoughts, gratefully reminding him that he’s a girl for now, and Massu quickly nods and follows his nose to the closest gyoza shop.

It’s much more comfortable once Maru returns to one layer, though Maru himself looks like he’s ready to burst into spontaneous orgasm any second. Massu watches him more than the movie they put on, both entertained and curious as he actually considers whether he could tolerate the messy girl stuff in the name of bromance. His own reservations aside, Maru looks _miserable_.

“Is there something…” he starts, then trails off when Maru turns to give him a hopeful face, which gives Massu the courage to continue. “Is there something I can do without doing _that_?”

“Um,” Maru responds, turning so red that Massu can see it even in the dark. “Not unless you have a… toy or something. God, this is so embarrassing.”

“It’s okay,” Massu tells him, rubbing his temples as he tries to squash his anxiety about actually going through with this. “I do have something. Tegoshi gave it to me as a gag gift last Christmas because he’s an asshole. I’ve been waiting for the right time to regift.”

“Is it…” Maru starts to ask.

“Exact replica,” Massu answers. “It’s made for men, so it’s smaller than usual, but that shouldn’t be a prob-”

“That’s fine,” Maru rushes to agree. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You’re uncomfortable enough for both of us, I think.” Massu clears his throat. “Probably I can manage the above the waist stuff. In addition to the… navigation.”

It’s a credit to how worked up Maru is that he instantly gets to his feet and grabs Massu by the arm, dragging him down the hallway to his own bedroom. Massu watches in amazement as Maru dives under his covers and starts taking off his clothes, throwing them anywhere and Massu twitches at the ones that hit the floor. But it’s the desperate look in Maru’s eyes that has him digging in his closet, finding the unopened box with the sparkly purple dildo and briefly closing his eyes to gather his strength.

A deep breath later, he’s laying next to Maru in bed, smiling in a way that he hopes is soothing as he shoves the dildo under the covers and braces himself. Maru arches in anticipation, his legs spread wide and Massu tries not to think about the state of his sheets after this as he waits for Maru to guide the toy where it’s supposed to go.

“Is it okay to just… put it in?” Massu asks, a little lost at the semantics of breeder sex. He knows that girls self-lubricate, but that’s about it.

“Please,” Maru whines, and it’s so cute that Massu thinks about kissing him for a second. “I’ve been turned on since I woke up this morning, it’s practically a gushing waterfall down there.”

“That’s _disgusting_ ,” Massu exclaims, and Maru actually laughs at the scandalized look on his face until Massu starts to push the dildo inside and his focus shifts _fast_. Massu watches in amazement as Maru’s eyes squeeze shut, his spine arching and his body rocking so fiercely that it’s taking in the dildo without Massu’s help.

“Fuck,” Maru gasps, his voice strained and airy, and it ignites a twinge of arousal in Massu. “Taka, please. This is humiliating enough without you staring at me like you’re watching the Discovery Channel.”

Massu does the first thing he can think of – lean down to press their lips together. Maru’s arms immediately loop around his neck, pulling him closer, and it’s easier to move the dildo in and out of him as Maru licks his way into his mouth. Maru’s next moan is filthy and Massu does it harder, unbothered by the wetness that gets on his fingers as he goes as deep as he can. He’ll just wash his hands really well later.

Suddenly Maru tears his mouth away and tosses his head back, his body convulsing as he cries out, and Massu’s eyes widen at the way Maru’s nose scrunches up when he comes. He finds himself wondering if he does that as a boy, too, and that has him shaking himself out of those kinds of thoughts before they get him in trouble. He’s already moderately interested and the absolute last thing he wants to do is have sex with Maru when he’s a girl.

But when he’s a boy, well, that may be okay. Maru’s satisfied smile has him even more inclined towards that option, especially when he squirms at Massu’s continued actions. “Are you done?” Massu asks carefully, unsure whether he’s hopeful or disappointed.

Maru shakes his head, biting his lip as he boldly reaches for Massu’s waist. “Won’t this be better if you’re into it, too?” Maru asks, and Massu sucks in his air when Maru’s hand cups him through his pants. “Wow, I didn’t expect you to be half hard already.”

“Me neither,” Massu admits, his hips automatically rocking into the stimulation as he captures Maru’s lips again. “I think it’s you.”

That last part just slips out, but Massu can’t be that embarrassed about it with Maru’s hand in his pants, stroking his cock to full mast and soon he’s thrusting into it as hard as he’s pounding the dildo into Maru. They’re both gasping into their kiss, turned deep and heated and Massu’s mind has long since been gone, coherent enough to notice that Maru’s body jerks every time Massu moans. Reluctantly he breaks their kiss to place his mouth by Maru’s ear, vocalizing his pleasure without holding back, and Maru comes twice more before Massu loses it and releases in Maru’s hand with a low groan, which gets Maru off a final time.

“I can’t,” Massu gasps, struggling to catch his breath, “move.”

“Me neither,” Maru pants back at him. “But I need to. I feel really dirty and so do your sheets.”

Wrinking his nose, Massu runs them a bath and it’s actually comfortable, both he and Maru relaxing after the most fucked-up day he’s sure either one of them have ever had.

“Do you feel better?” Massu asks him, and Maru nods so hard that his hair falls in his face. “Glad I could help.”

“I still hate being a girl,” Maru mutters, “but I can’t complain about the multiple orgasms.”

Massu laughs and sinks into the water, where he stays until they both have wrinkled fingertips. Finally he drains the tub, makes a face at the state of his bed, and grabs a few pillows and Maru with whom to curl up under the kotatsu. The floor is hard, but Maru’s soft and they’re both exhausted enough to fall right to sleep.

The next thing he knows, he’s roused by the smell of breakfast cooking, which leads Massu into the kitchen before he’s even opened his eyes. Something delicious pokes at his lips and they automatically open, and he revels in the glory of homemade pancakes and syrup before stretching and finally opening his eyes.

The Maru in front of him is taller than him with short hair and no lumps on his chest. Massu grins and claps him on the shoulder. “You changed back!”

“Yeah,” Maru replies, conveniently ignoring Massu’s eyes as he tends to the pancakes. As Massu is practically drooling over them, he doesn’t want to interrupt his best friend who’s graciously making them breakfast, waiting until they’re done eating to address the sparkly purple elephant in the room.

“So, do you still think I’m hot when you’re a man?” he asks casually, like he’s asking if it’s still snowing outside, and Maru’s nose turns red. “It’s okay if you do, I mean, I’m just wondering if it’s something you only felt as a girl.”

“It was… never temporary,” Maru says to his empty plate. “I think it’s even worse now that I know you like guys.”

“Oh yeah?” Massu questions. “Hey, Yuichi, look at me.”

Slowly Maru lifts his eyes, which widen when they meet Massu’s. “You look like you want to sweep everything off of this table and throw me down onto it.”

“I would _never_ do that,” Massu tells him, then swallows at the sight of Maru the _man_ who is very attractive and very aroused. “But I do kind of want to,” he adds.

The couch is the closest acceptable place, and it’s actually Maru who shoves Massu down and crawls on top of him, fusing their mouths together and fuck if this isn’t perfect. Massu’s so into it that he can’t even care that they haven’t brushed their teeth yet, just swallowed down about ten pancakes each and Massu tastes it on Maru’s tongue as he grabs Maru by the hips and grinds up against him. The bulge that forms in Maru’s pants feels amazing against Massu’s, Maru’s deep groans are like music to his ears, and his masculine features look even _better_ when Massu strokes their cocks together with both hands, lowering his head to lick Maru’s nipples because he’s obviously really sensitive there.

And this time, when Massu makes him come, it means something.


End file.
